


Second to None

by junkyunist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But also Seventeen's members, Hints of Smut, Idol-Verse, JunHao are married to each other, JunHao centric, JunHao soft hours, M/M, Minghao is whipped for Junhui, Mostly narrations, Other members either mentioned or have little parts, This is just my tribute to JunHao, and vice versa, but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: A glimpse of Junhui and Minghao's marriage life while also being SEVENTEEN's members.





	Second to None

Minghao loved Junhui and Junhui loved him back, they both loved each other and everyone with eyes could see the love and affection radiating from both of them. The look in their eyes, the fluttering touch to one another and the exchanged sweet smiles.

They were both, completely and madly in love with each other, nothing could come in between, not even their agency.

It was around the release of "My I" they both took the life–changing decision in their life, of course they had talked it through with their leader, Seungcheol and the other members. At that time, they were the most grateful for their members for being understanding and supporting, they couldn't asked for more.

They held their wedding privately, only family members and close friends were invited. It wasn't much, it wasn't too grand either. Just a small gathering of their families, Junhui and Minghao wouldn't forget the proud look their parents had on their faces, the support they had given until that point. Junhui's mother broke into tears as the two exchanged vows and sealed their fate with a kiss, then Junhui turned into a pool of tears too and soon the whole place was filled with tears and sniffling sounds, even Minghao shed a tear or two (he had to be strong for Junhui— he said to his mother).

They didn't exchanged wedding rings like they were supposed to be, because they thought it would be too risky and inconvenient for them to have, _maybe one day_ but for now they decided on a tattoo of a dragon forming an infinity sign on their left inner thighs. It wasn't anything fancy or glamorous, just something simple but everlasting.

Of course as soon as the wedding was done, came the warnings from Seungcheol and Jeonghan about being too public. They both understand, one simple mistake could ruin theirs and the members' lives. It was a simple rule, don't show too much affection towards each other.

Don't stay too close or being too obvious that the two only wanted to be with each other.

Of course, there was an exception like when they were having a concert or fan meeting. They could get as close as they wanted to without fans minding it too much, they could always brushed it off by joking with another member after that.

Minghao and Junhui were not the only ones involved in romantic relationship in their group, obviously Seungcheol and Jeonghan also Mingyu and Wonwoo, as for others they didn't really wanted to stick their noses to where they didn't belong. If they choose to kept it quiet then the other members would respect their decision.

Minghao and Junhui could always get away from the scandalous rumours because they were close with Wonwoo and Mingyu, so it was easy to divert the attention to another 'ship'. Though, there would be times when they were too obvious, _blame it to the hormones—_ Minghao said.

Of course sometimes being married meant you just couldn't be not-so-obvious about the affection you felt to your significant other, there were quite that kind of moment of the two which had fans losing their minds. For example when they had schedules in China, they would go to the airport together, waited for their flight together and joked with one another way too close unlike when they were with other members.

It was a normal interaction but somehow became more than that when they exchanged glances filled with love, when they brushed their hands together or when Minghao let out a giggle and leaned closer to Junhui.

Minghao was even more clingy towards Junhui when they were in China, he would be the first to initiate the skin contact, leaning closer to the older male and acted all cute and lovely for Junhui only, pouting when he couldn't get what he want and let out happy giggles when Junhui showered him with affection.

It was no secret that Minghao would acted all cute and giggly for Junhui only, though sometimes he was like that too with other members but still, he would put everything on the line for Junhui.

Everyone with eyes could see that there was definitely something in their eyes, the way they looked at each other, the way one brought a smile on the other's face. There was something, something like love... Something like... Gratitude.

Their small interaction on weibo was one of their ways to show their love to each other, posting selcas, commenting on each other's posts, congratulating on each other's achievements.

The way Junhui would show his support towards Minghao's recently released song, the genuine emotions one could feel also the 15 hearts Minghao gave to Junhui. 15, 11 and still counting. It was nothing too extreme or explicit but enough to make Junhui's stomach filled with butterflies as he kissed Minghao deeply that one night.

Had anyone ever said that Junhui dedicated his solo and cover songs for Minghao? No? That was probably because they needed to keep it low profile but Junhui really did.

From "Can You Sit By My Side?" to his cover song "Crazy for You" to his solo song "Echo" and the recent cover song "I'm Sorry, I Love You", everything was dedicated for Minghao, his love, his star and his muse.

There was a time when Junhui was recording his recent cover song, "I'm Sorry, I Love You" he broke into tears, sobbing in Minghao's arms as waves after waves of emotions hit him hard like a tidal wave. Mumbling about how he didn't ever want to be apart from Minghao, how he was afraid that the younger would stop loving him one day and leave him all alone.

They had to re-do the _"Because of you, I exist"_ and _"Don't leave, my love"_ parts over and over again because Junhui would choked on his tears and Minghao had to calm him down. It pained him to see and hear the usually cheerful and positive Junhui broke down into tears as he told Minghao about his fears, his doubts and his regrets.

How he felt sorry for troubling the younger, how they had to face hardships all because of him and stuffs.

Eventually Junhui finished his recording with puffy eyes and hoarse voice, Woozi had specifically told Minghao not to leave Junhui's side for a few days.

Junhui was not the only one dedicating his songs for Minghao, the younger too, dedicated everything he did for Junhui, the slightest bits of everything were for the love of his life.

From his song "Night and Rain", he added small things that only Junhui would understand, to his latest song "Dreams Come True", in one of the lyrics Minghao wrote _"On a reef bordering the sea, I savour the sunshine"_ it referred to the time where Minghao and Junhui were enjoying their litte honeymoon on the beach together, sunshine was referring to Junhui.

And another line _"This ray of light guides me to the place of my dreams"_ , it was meant for Junhui. The one who stayed by his side and guided him through the darkness towards his dreams.

_"The breeze is gently caressing my face"_ , referred to how Junhui always treated him like a very delicate and precious porcelain, he loved how Junhui touched him with care.

Things that might seemed to be nothing, meant the world to Junhui because he was the only one who understood the real meaning of them, and at the end of the day, Minghao would fall into his embrace, peppering his face with kisses and spoiling him with cuddles. Junhui loved it when Minghao took the charge and led him to the hidden paradise which only Minghao could gave to him.

There was no need to discussed their song "My I", it was simply their love song. Everything about it from the beats, the lyrics and the choreography. Everything was made for them, their love.

Junhui still remember when Minghao came to him and sing the song for the first time for him, his face turned into a shade of crimson as he blushed furiously and then cried in the younger's arms for the whole night until he fell asleep.

It was one of the many ways they would show their love for each other, the members joked about them being love birds but where was the lie?

Minghao was clearly, and deeply in love with the older male. He kept thousands of Junhui's photographs in his room, and painted his existence into his canvases. They would often wear each other's stuffs, from clothes to jewelleries.

Of course, small things like these were picked up by fans quickly but it wasn't something uncommon between the members, they would use the same things and exchanged stuffs. It was something normal but when you were married, it became something completely different.

And Minghao who was always the one who often wear branded clothes and stuffs, ever wondered where they come from? Or where Junhui's money all went into besides food? It was simply used to pamper Minghao with expensive stuffs so that his husband could flex on them right in front of their fans and media's faces without them realising it.

But Minghao liked jewelleries the most, the expensive glint of his rings, his earrings, necklaces or bracelets. The feeling of being owned and loved by his husband, nothing could ever be compared to that alone.

The glint of his rings which adorned his long and slender fingers, especially his pinky, Junhui liked it the most when Minghao wore the rings on his pinky fingers. Said that Minghao looked more alluring and playful when he did so, the teasing and playful smile that came after he brushed his hair behind his ears.

Did you see his recent rings on his pinky finger? Why he kept on flexing those shiny, expensive jewelleries in front of cameras? Yes, that was because Junhui bought them for Minghao.

Did you see those necklaces? Bracelets? Earrings? All those expensive, shining and glittering diamonds were all from Junhui and he liked the fact that no one else would be able to satisfy him like Junhui did.

Junhui once said that Minghao's long and slender fingers looked pretty with rings and other jewelleries adorning them so that was why he kept buying new ones after new ones for the younger ( _he was obviously, helplessly a fool in love_ —Wonwoo).

If one asked Junhui to describe Minghao, _"he likes to be pampered"_ would be his answer.

Junhui liked how Minghao was always the one who clung onto him, unafraid to show affection to him in public and was always the one with overflowing pride when it came to showing Junhui as his (husband) significant other. He also took over the lead when they were in bed, in private, he led Junhui confidently as if he knew, how Junhui liked to be treated (which he did.)

Their love and affection grew as time went by, the more time they spent together, the more they found themselves falling deeper into each other. At this point, Junhui didn't have to say a word for Minghao to understand what he wanted, and it was nothing but pleasure and pride for Minghao to delivered what exactly his lover wanted.

Junhui was his pride after all, the greatest pride of his existence.

He loved the way Junhui's body writhed underneath him, how his back arched under his touch and how Minghao's name sounded so sinful slipping past his crimson lips.

He loved the way Junhui was spread around his length, choking on his tears as he rode Minghao like a champ.

He loved the way Junhui's body was glistening with sweat, glowing under the dim moonlight as he came, harder than before as he milked Minghao dry.

Minghao had always loved kissing the tattoo on Junhui's inner thigh, he loved the reaction he got whenever he did so.

He loved how Junhui would always managed to put a smile on his face no matter what happened, the older's ability to see everything in bright, positive colours. He loved how without even saying anything, the older male could read him like an open book and even when Minghao wanted to be left alone, Junhui wouldn't instead he stayed beside him the whole night until the younger felt better.

Junhui's presence gave him security, made him feel safe no matter where they were. Junhui's existence brought meanings to his life and he would be forever grateful for that.

He loved it when Junhui was basking in the attention of everyone, he loved it when the older male got all the spotlight he deserved, being thirsted over, being praised by females and males but Minghao would be the only one who had the rights to claim him, to held him in his arms and to loved him for the rest of their lives.

He loved it when Junhui played with kids, the older male was just radiating with pure happiness, and motherly side. He was so precious to Minghao, especially when he shyly talked about adopting a kid with Minghao sometime in the future. Minghao could've sworn that his heart swelled in pride and love as he kissed Junhui deeply, both connected and became one under the stars.

He loved how sincere Junhui was, not only to him but to everyone, sometimes even to someone who had done him dirty. Sometimes his sincerity gave Minghao headaches but the younger loved every bits of Junhui. He loved every single fibre of his being, every single particles of his existence because to him, if Junhui wasn't there by his side, he wouldn't make it. _Never._

But what he loved the most about the other Chinese male was the fact that Junhui got all giggly and happy whenever Minghao kissed him, cuddled him to sleep or paid extra attention to him.

Recently they got their hair done, Minghao with his light grey and Junhui a shade darker but still grey. Junhui loved things like this, when they wore couple things. It made the older male wanted to show his husband off to the world by being _'normal'._

And when they both wore the _'blue'_ outfits on the way to the airport, it wasn't too subtle because Junhui was wearing a darker shade of blue but he was still happy about it. One of their members, Woozi had chosen almost the identical shade of blue with Minghao and it distracted the fans from the married couple, which was great.

Woozi was saying something like, _"a married couple shouldn't be too obvious."_ and proceeded to go over his own personal happiness provider, Soonyoung.

But Minghao stood right next to Junhui, exchanging loving glances, putting his arm over Junhui's shoulders and joked with the male in Mandarin, mirroring the exact big smile on Junhui's face.

Junhui loved how Minghao puckered his lips and pouted at him, he loved it when the younger called him "Gēge" affectionately as the older male zipped his bag. Or when the younger got a little jealous over Junhui talking closely to other members, he wouldn't hesitate to show it when they were out of the cameras' reach. The younger could be really demanding sometimes— most of the times actually when it involved Junhui.

The younger had no problems voicing out his love towards Junhui loudly in front of the members, like that one time when they enjoyed a nice trip together to the beach and Junhui wore a simple, white fitting shirt. The younger shamelessly drooling over Junhui, voicing out his liking towards Junhui's firm chest and broad shoulders and then proceeded to ask the older male to carry him on his back all day.

He still remember how their members (except Seungcheol) made a bet on who was the bottom one in their relationship and they all placed their bets on Minghao and miserably lose their money to Jeonghan.

Junhui couldn't blame them, it was just Minghao loved to cling onto Junhui and demanded for his attention 24/7. Even though Minghao had stated that there was no such thing as top or bottom in their relationship, whoever felt like it then they may took the lead.

He loved how Minghao always paid attention to the slightest things about Junhui's health, nagging him for eating spicy food too often or drinking something cold too carelessly. He loved how Minghao took care of him like a mother hen, how he was so strong willed against anything that could affect his health but now he just ate whatever Junhui was having, stealing his food once in a while.

He loved how Minghao complained about his stupid ideas but ended up doing them with him anyway, complaining all the way to the end but a smile was plastered on his face the whole time. He loved how the younger struggled to keep his hands off of to himself whenever Junhui was around, the way the younger would accidentally let his _'gay'_ out and created havocs around their fans for being _'too helplessly, explicitly in love'._

But at the end of the day, no one said anything about the stealing glances, the smiles thrown to each other, the secret whispers they shared, gently brushing hands as they passed each others, the brotherly hugs and heart eyes they have for each other because one could simply felt the love they shared was bigger and more genuine than anything else in this world.

Because Minghao loved Junhui like the stars to their moon and the sea to its shore. Just like Junhui gave his entire world to Minghao, shining brightly for Minghao and Minghao only.

_And because they've loved, they exist._

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came randomly to me, probably because of the airport previews of Jun and Minghao with their matching silver hair. I'm just such a fool for JunHao, what can I say?
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
